Party Crashing
by Candlehead
Summary: Vanellope goes to see what the racers are doing in the castle having a party, Or why they didn't invite her! Takes place before the movie - My first Vanellope one-shot! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEE! *Explodes into confetti* I'm done! You can read now!


Just a quick one-shot... AGAIN! But, For the first time, ITS NOT ABOUT CANDLEHEAD, JUBILEENA, OR CITRUSELLA! It's about...

Announcer Guy Thingy : VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!

...That was MY line... o_o... Oh well! It's Kind of like the '30th Anniversary' Scene, But with her and the other racers! Alright, Enough chit-chat! Get reading! ^-^

* * *

I glumly sat in the junk yard, Drawing in the sugary dirt. I had already drawn a Cherry-bomb, King Candy burning in 'Diet Cola Hot-springs', (Which is a part of the place I live in) And a trophy. I was currently drawing Taffyta with a mustache... And I smiled a bit. But that QUICKLY faded, once some fireworks shot up into the air.

"What the...?" I mumbled, climbing on top of a little pile of broken cart pieces. I looked far out, And there... In the distance... Was the castle, shooting up fireworks. "Happy 100th Win, Taffyta..!?" I read, and angrily kicked the sugary dust where my drawings were. They all got destroyed, but I didn't mind that right now! Quickly, I dusted off my hoodie. "Their having a party without me.."

"I..I mean I know I'm a glitch and all but... I'm still a part of the game..!" I said to myself, eyes wide and filled with a mix of sadness and anger. So what if I'm a glitch and they 'have' to prevent me from racing for the 'Games own good'... But that doesn't mean they can have a party without me! Then, I noticed a round, Yellow figure entering the building.

"Pac-man?! They invited PAC-MAN!? THAT JERK-BREAKER ISN'T EVEN A PART OF THIS GAME!" Pac-man was an arcade character that was invited to almost EVERYTHING... But that didn't stop Vanellope to walk over to that castle and show them she's important!

* * *

Taffyta walked around, licking a lollipop with a smug look on her face. "Great party, Taff!" Adorabeezle commented, smiling warmly. Taffyta returned the pleasant smile... For a second. Then, She rolled her eyes, and continued walking. Adorabeezle stood where she was, and frowned a bit.

Then, Another racer ran up to her, This one had a rainbow afro. "Taffyta! Your needed on the dance floor!" Snowanna practically sung, Dragging Taffyta onto the dance floor. The others on the multi-colored floor were Rancis, Candlehead, And Crumbelina. Taffyta smirked as she did her signature pose and jumped into the air.

"Stay swe-" She was interrupted by someone knocking... No... POUNDING on the door. "Ugh... Who now..?" She grumbled, standing in place and crossing her arms. "I'll get it, Taff!" Minty called, walking to the door. She opened it, And shrieked. (but then again, Minty ALWAYS shrieks...) She then slammed the door, and cowered behind Jubileena.

By now, The whole room was staring at her. "Whats wrong, Minty?" "T-T-THE GLITCH!" Minty yelped, cowering further behind her. "Get rid of her, Taff!" Candlehead pleaded, her candle fully out. "Pfffft.. Just open the door and see what she wants! I'm not gonna risk getting my gloves dirty..." Jubileena nodded, and walked towards the door.

* * *

She hesitated a bit, and slowly opened it. But, I slammed open the door, and rushed inside. "Hello, Fellow Racers! And other chumps of this candified world!" I yelped, smiling idiotically. I started to frown once I saw everyone looking terrified. Except... The racers. They were all scowling at me, of course. I rolled my eyes, and started trying to show them how well I knew them.

"Hiya, Candlehead... Swizz-Cheese..." He shot daggers at me, which made me smirk. "Pumpkin-brains... Rancid..." Gloyd rolled his eyes, and Rancis growled a bit. "**Ran-CIS!"** "Ah, Whatever! Taffyta!" I greeted, smiling at her while she rolled her eyes. "Why are you here..?" She asked, coldly. "Well, Y'Can't really have a _PARTY,_ When I'm not invited!" I declared.

"Uh.. Yeah we can... We don't need some mistake ruining the party..." Taffyta hissed, licking her lollipop once more. "Yeah..." "Whoa whoa whoa... Let me get this straight, Bubble-brains..." I insulted, my smile fading into a frown. "You all say that I'm gonna ruin the game... You said NOTHING about me ruining everything ELSE..!"

"Either way, You ruin SOMETHING.." Rancis retorted, and I glared at him. "Y'know.. Maybe if you were actually a RACER, We would let you come to super cool things like this party!" "But I need a gold coin... So if any of you-" "Exactly! You need a gold coin!" Taffyta interrupted, and I smiled a bit. "So what your saying is... If I get a gold coin, You'll let me race with you guys?"

"If _YOU _somehow GOT a gold coin, and _WON_, We'd consider you one of the best!" My smile grew, but quickly disappeared when Taffyta said the next sentence. "BUT IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A GLITCH, AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!" She exclaimed, Flicking her lollipop at Me. Everyone had made room for just me and her, and were watching intently from a distance. "No...I'm not!" "Yes... You ARE!" she seethed, stepping closer.

"No.. I'm NOT!" I exclaimed, and she pushed me back. I didn't realize the punch was behind me, so it spilled... ALL over! Especially on me! "great, either way I get soaked.." I mumbled, and Taffyta smirked as King CRAZY emerged from the crowd. "What's going on in- Mike my Ike's! It's the glitch!" He exclaimed, Eyes widening.

"SECURITY!" He yelped, as everyone backed away. "ALRIGHT! I'm gonna get a gold-coin! And I'm gonna enter that race! And I'll leave you ALL in my sugar dust! A-" "C'mere, kid!" Duncan interrupted, approaching me from the behind. I gasped a bit, and backed away. But, to my luck, I hit Wynchell... "You're going to the Fungeon..."

My pupils shrank, as the cops grabbed me tightly. I tried to wiggle loose, but it only ended with my image flickering a bit. "GAH! LET ME GO!" I screeched, struggling to get loose. 'Great job, Vanellope... Where are you ever gonna get a gold coin..?' I sighed, and stopped struggling to accept defeat.

* * *

'I guess I could always check the 'Candy-Cane Forest'...' I thought, a slight smile appearing on my face. 'Maybe one of those jerk breakers left one there..!' "Enjoy your stay..." Wynchell growled, throwing me into the Fungeon while Duncan locked me up. 'Luckily I have a cart...' Was my last thought, before I smirked and fell asleep.

* * *

That was fun! I think we all know what happens next..

"Your not from here, Are you?"

:3 So how was it? My first Vanellope One-Shot! ^-^ WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUCK-UP, TAFFYTA?! D: WHYYYYYY!? SPEAKING OF THAT JERK-BREAKER... How did I do on her character? ^-^" I hope I did it pretty well XD So... Did y'like it? :3? Also, Apparently my plushie was delayed two days D: NOOOO! Oh well! XD Welp, See ya later! ^-^


End file.
